Charon
|voiced = |hair = None (bald) |height = 6' 3''}}Codename Charon is a supporting character and contractor in PAYDAY 2 first introduced in the John Wick Heists Pack as the contact for its two heists. While giving out contracts for the crew to undertake, Charon acts as an intermediary between them and the Continental hotel. Background Description Little is known about Charon even in his source material aside from his absolute loyalty to the Continental and respect for John Wick, being always friendly and helpful towards the assassin no matter what he's caught up in. Charon maintains a professional, calm and cordial disposition at all times. Involvement in PAYDAY 2 At an undetermined time in 2017, Charon was intercepted en route to a deal where Wick and the crew come in to rescue him from both the local gang and the fast-approaching NYPD, with Wick maintaining that the rescue being "personal". Contracts Charon himself does not directly give out contracts for the crew to undertake, but rather acts as a liaison between them and the Continental worldwide, thus the missions listed below are not necessarily to further his own goals, in stark contrast to most other contractors to date. *Brooklyn 10-10 *The Yacht Heist Achievements Trivia 'Charon' * Unlike the in-game John Wick who were digitally recreated and voiced by a studio-hired actor, Charon was acted by Lance Reddick himself. * Due to the "personal" nature of his rescue, it can be presumed that Wick is trying to win back the Continental's favor by helping out Charon in addition to lending a hand to a friend in need. * Despite his rather impressive stature in the movie owing to Lance Reddick's 6' 3'' height, the in-heist Charon is only about as tall as any other playable character. * Neither Charon nor his branch of the Continental has an entry in the FBI Files yet, likely due to both being based in New York outside of the local FBI's jurisdictions, or that they were given legal immunity by maintaining a neutral stance and importance in the worldwide criminal underground. ** Alternatively, it could just be similar to The Elephant's case in that the FBI are still unsure at the moment about Charon and the Continental's true nature, let alone their connection to the gang. * After Hector, Vernon Locke, and Hoxton, Charon is the fourth contractor to directly appear in a heist as an NPC. Like the fugitive Hoxton NPC in Hoxton Breakout, Charon utilizes an unmodified Chimano 88 in combat. * Bain mispronounces Charon's alias during Brooklyn 10-10. Charon (/ˈkɛərɒn/) is pronounced "kareon" ("are" as in "bare") in English, very much like the name "Karen", with emphasis on the first syllable, whereas Bain refers to him as "sha-RON", emphasizing on the second syllable on top of misspelling the "Ch" (spelt "k" instead). The Continental *Despite being supposedly neutral as far as neutrality is concerned, the in-game Continental has no qualms about handing out politically-inclined contracts for the crew to undertake. It also pays them in regular money transfers rather than with the coins it is better known for, though this at least can be justified as it being the crew's preferred method of payment. *Like The Dentist and The Butcher before it, the Continental also poses as a seemingly innocuous provider of a service to pass in its everyday's dealings. Unlike the former two who use their secondary profession as a front, however, the Continental worldwide does provide honest hotel accommodations in addition to the special "side" services it offers to its less-than-legal clients. Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Contractors